Destin incertain
by Julie.Percevent
Summary: Harry se rend compte qu'il ne déteste pas du tout Draco Malfoy. Comment réagira t'il lorsqu'il se rendra compte qu'il désire entièrement ce dernier? Attention, slash, H.PD.M. futur.
1. La véritable Question

**Destin Incertain**

**Bonjour, bonsoir…**

Ceci est mon premier Yaoi, alors ne soyez pas trop difficile, okay?

Tout Droits Réservés.

Bonne Lecture!!!

**Destin Incertain**

Chapitre un : La véritable question

Cela faisait déjà plus de cinq ans que Harry Potter connaissait Draco Malfoy. Ils n'avaient jamais manqué une occasion de se brutalisé, se mutiler, se lancer des regards noirs et de ridiculiser l'autre dans le plus sordide des cas. Mais la haine n'était pas le qualificatif que l'on pouvait donner à cette relation, enfin pas pour Harry. Effectivement, il y avait de cela deux jours, Harry croyait encore qu'il méprisait et détestait Draco, mais depuis certaine question s'était opposé dans son cerveau. Haïssait-il assurément Malfoy?

**Flash Back**

(Dernière rencontre entre Harry et Draco, raison de toute cette confusion)

''-...non, non sa va, je vous rejoindrai plus tard, j'ai oublié ma veste dans le dortoir. '' Répondit Harry à Ron et à Hermione qui venaient de proposer d'aller dehors.

-''Très bien, ne tarde pas en chemin ! '' Lui conseilla Hermione.

Il lui lança un sourire, puis couru dans l'autre direction jusqu'au escalier, il monta 4 marches à la fois, ensuite il fit un sprint dans le couloir pour enfin tourner le coin et...

BOOOOOOOOM!!!!

Il entra en collision avec Malfoy. Ils étaient tombés, Draco sur lui le nez douloureux.

-''Mais qu'est ce que... Potter? '' Fit-il d'une mine soudainement plus réjouis, puis il transforma son expression en un regard arrogant et une voix glacé :

-''Toujours là ou il ne faut pas, crétin?! ''

Harry grogna de douleur, sa tête avait heurté le sol et le choc avait fait résonné sa cervelle.

-''Bouge de là! '' Lui ordonna Harry.

-''Pourquoi? Je me plais bien, là, à te regarder souffrir. '' Lui répondit-il avec insolence.

-''Je n'ai pas du tout mal, ARRRGHT!!! ''

Un élans de douleur traversa une nouvelle fois son cran le forçant ainsi à plaqué ses deux mains chaque coté de sa tête.

Prit au dépourvu, Draco paniqua pour l'état de Harry, après tout, il s'était fracasser la tête sur le sol, cela pourrait être plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait.

-''Tu...Tu vas t'en sortir, je vais t'aider! '', Lui dit Draco, mais il na pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre. Il essaya de se rappeler de lui lorsqu'il était jeune et qu'il se faisait mal, ce que faisaient ses parents, sa mère... en fait, elle n'était jamais la pour lui. Il avait très vite comprit que ce gendre de personne ne pouvait pas être une mère, elle était à vrai dire le jouet de Lucius, son père. Son père?

Lui, il lui passait la langue sur les oreilles et il le touchait un peu partout sur le corps. Peut-être que c'était comme sa qu'il fallait faire? Mais il se rappela ensuite qu'il avait peur de son père et que si il arrivait à lui demander d'arrêter, Lucius le frappait et lui hurlait de se taire et c'était le traitement que lui apportait son père.

Par la suite, il lui chuchotait à oreille qu'il était un bon petit garçon, qu'il ne devait rien dire à personne et que de toute façon si il le faisait, personne ne le croirait.

Draco essaya plutôt une autre manœuvre, celle qui lui semblait convenable de prendre. Il se dégagea enfin de Harry, pour se placer derrière lui, Harry était assis sur le sol, toujours les mains plaqué sur la tête et avec d'énorme tremblement. Le blond s'assit derrière lui et l'entoura confiant de ses bras, musclé, doux et chaud ou il berça Harry d'avant, d'arrière, lui soufflait des mots doux du gendre, Sois fort, sa va passer, tu vas voir, tu iras mieux... Harry se tendit un peu, ses tremblements cessèrent, mais on voyait dans son visage qu'il avait très mal, de plus il ne s'était pas lâcher la tête.

Tout en continuant de le bercer, Draco posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du brun, ou ses lèvres effleuraient sa gorge et où son souffle chaud et régulier faisait frémir inconsciemment ce dernier. Harry ferma les yeux, à présent confortable dans cette posture et plaqua instinctivement ses mains sur celle du Blond pour refermer ses doigts dans les leurs. Il se tourna la tête pour regarder le jeune homme au creux de son épaule, les yeux fermé, calme, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux verts en profitaient pour regarder tous les traits de son visage, un visage au trait courts, mais dessinés avec une finesse presque douloureuse.

-''Ça va mieux? '', Lui demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

-''Oui! '', Répondit l'autre tout en continuant de l'observer.

-''Alors, je devrais peut-être... ''

Il fit un mouvement pour enlever ses bras.

-''Non. '' Répliqua trop précipitamment harry.

-''Non quoi? ''

-''Reste. ''

-''Ces couloirs sont sur peupler, Potter. Que diraient les autres Serpentard si ils me surprenaient dans cette position tu crois? ''

Saillait, Malfoy avait repris sa voix arrogante et son regard glacé. Il se releva d'un bond, Harry qui était toujours assis par terre, l'observa jeter un regard derrière lui et ravala sa propre salive, inquiet.

-''La prochaine fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement, Potter. '' Lui lança froidement Draco qui le pointait méchamment du doigt. Harry le regarda avec étonnement.

-''Que... ''

-''Crabbe! Goyle? Mais ou étiez vous passer, sa fait une demi-heure que je gaspille ma salive avec cet abruti! Cela devient agaçant à la fin, je paris que vous étiez tous les deux encore en train de vous bourrez la face dans mes gâteaux? ''

Harry se retourna et les aperçus tous les deux, côte à côte, Malfoy se dirigea vers eux, il retourna la tête et regarda Harry, il lui envoya un sourire des plus discrets puis continua son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Fin Du Flash Back

Harry en était là. Malfoy s'était toujours montré détestable envers lui. Ce pouvait-il que notre cher Draco se fût montré sous son véritable jour? Il avait mit, comme sa, toute ses coquilles de protection de coté pour venir le réconforter, lui, Harry Potter, le garçon qu'il détestait le plus au monde ? Cela semblait invraisemblable, d'autant plus que de prétendre que Draco Malfoy avait un cœur. Pourtant, il l'avait bien vu, deux jours plus tôt, mais il se portait à croire que tout cela n'avait jamais existé ou que ça c'était passé dans un rêve.

-''Que faire? '' murmura-t-il.

-''Harry! '', L'appela Hermione. '' Nous avons cour de potion dans 10 minutes, tu viens? ''

-''Potion? Super! '', Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. ''Un autre cour ou l'on pourra faire joujou avec professeur Snape, c'est fou ce que j'adore ce type! ''

-''Harry, ne sois pas trop sévère sur ta façon de penser de lui, il t'as sauvé la vie il y a cinq ans, tu te souviens? ''

-''Oui, alors, on y va à ce foutu cour? ''

-''Sortez votre matériel. '' Lança le Professeur Snape à ses étudiants d'une voix autoritaire.

Les élèves exécutèrent l'ordre l'instants même, pas question de contrarier Snape.

-''Bien, prenez note, j'écrirai au tableau la recette et les ingrédients pour fabriqué la potion pour soigner les Furoncles. ''

Préparation _: Faites bouillir de l'eau dans un chaudron avec des orties séchées. Ajoutez des crochets de serpents écrasés. Retirez le chaudron du feu et ajoutez dans l'ordre : trois épines de porc-épic, un œil de scarabée et trois autre épines de porc-épic. Laissez reposer une demi-heure avant de refaire bouillir 5 minutes._

Harry acheva décrire la recettes, son regard se posa sur la chevelure platine de Malfoy, il était à deux place devant lui par la droite. Malfoy s'étira, il avait sûrement terminer d'écrire lui aussi, il se retourna vers Harry pour le regarder dans les yeux puis retourna son attention sur Snape qui avait recommencé à parler.

-''Je veux des groupes de trois, commencez! ''

Harry se plaça naturellement avec Ron et Hermione pour fabriquer la potion.

-''Harry, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre? ''

-''Quoi, Ron? '

-''Et bien Malfoy na pas encore tenté de te faire perdre des points. ''

-''Ouais, c'est bizarre. '' Confirma-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Harry, quant à lui sourie intérieurement. Malfoy était tellement magnifique quand il travaillait. Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre opportunité de lui parler.

À suivre...

J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre, okay?

REVIEW&REVIEW PLEASE !!!


	2. Test Yourself

Voici, pour vous, le deuxième chapitre du MONDE INCERTIN.

Alors je tiens à vous dire que jadore écrire cette histoire et que si vous me le demander, je vous enverrais le 3eme chapitre avec tous mon enthousiasme, essayer les Review positif, des fois sa peux aider un auteur dans la déprime, et je ne parle pas seulement de moi, mais de tous les autre. Les Review, cest capitale! ( Ne faites pas attention au fautes)

Disclamer : Tout les personnages ainsi que les lieux de cet histoire appartienne à Mme J.K.Rowling.

En passant, si vous nétier pas au courant, Harry Potter et la coupe de feu sortira au mois de Novembre, 2005!!! Le livre Harry Potter 6 se nomme **Harry Potter et le prince au sang –mêlé** ou pour la version original cest **Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince.**

**B**onne Lecture!!!

Chapter 2 : Test Yourself (Do You Know The Real You)

Harry resta un long moment effondré sur son lit, il devait se contrôler, Malfoy lavait uniquement aidé, cest pas la mer à boire. Pourquoi tenait-il tan alors à allez le voir, le sourire furtif du blond, hier, lui avait fait un tel effet. Pourquoi ? La vérité était là, mais il ne voulait pas la voir.

Il se souvint dune déclaration que son parrain, Sirius, lui avait fait pare un jour, lorsquil navait que 16 ans, il était tombé amoureux de Remus alors quil était le sex-symbol de lécole, toutes les filles le désiraient, mais aucune dentre elles ne lintéressait, car lui, cétait Remus quil voulait à tout pris. Sirius avait ajouté que de nos jours, il était difficile de vivre en étant un Gay découvert, parce que les gens vous regardent et vous traitent comme un Mangemort, le même préjudice que les loup-garou.(Les sorciers son très sévère, hélas !) Harry devrait peut-être réclamer de laide à Remus, pour savoir comment-ils sen sont sortie tout les deux.

Lhomme en question, était revenue à Poudlard, il se sentait seul sans Sirius à ses côtés. Remus était présent à Poudlard, mais pas comme enseignant, non, comme il lavait dit 3 ans plus-tôt, les parents des étudiants seraient trop inquiet de savoir une matière enseigner par un loup-garou. Il sétait fait un appartement à Poudlard, près du mur de brique qui permettait daccéder au dortoir des Serpentards. Dumbledore lui-même était venu le chercher là-bas. Resté dans la demeure déserte des Black était une vrai torture. Dailleurs, il ny est pas retourné depuis.

Harry sortie de son lit, il fallait absolument quil aille voir Lupin. Il savait que son ancien professeur pourrait laider. Il enfila sa robe de chambre Rouge et ses pantoufles couleur dor.

Dans le couloir, les bougies étaient éteinte, le couvre-feu était depuis longtemps passé . Harry savait tout de même que Remus était réveillé. Il prenait un coup tout les soirs.

TOC-TOC-TOC………

-Remus, je peux entrer?

-Harry ? Cest ouvert.

Effectivement, Harry avait raison. Remus était assis dans un fauteuil de cuir noir avec une bouteille de whisky à la main. Il ne portait que des Short noir et rouge, mais avec chance, cette bouteille était peut-être que sa première et il en avait bu quun cinquième.

-Ten veux ? Offre le loup-garou

-Est-ce que ça va ? le questionna Harry pour connaître son état

-Mais oui ! Lui répondit-il en souriant, viens tasseoir.

Harry vin sasseoir à ses côté. Lupin est sobre Constata-t-il

-Que me vaux cette visite ?

-Cest un sujet assez difficile, je voulais te posé des questions, tu vois ?

-Très bien, que veux-tu savoir, quel est ton problème ? lencouragea Remus

-Le problème ? Comment dire… je…

-Commence par le début.

-Ok. Je vais répondre clairement, (Longue inspiration) Je.Suis.Gay.

-Et bien ça ! Tu es aux hommes ?! Vraiment ? Un homo ? Un gay ??? WOW ! Un…

-Tu vas cesser avec toute ces réactions, toi aussi tu lest je te signale ! sénerva Harry

-(Se racle la gorge) Pardon. Alors, qui est le grand gagnant ?

-Cest Malfoy. Avoua Harry

-Je croyais que lenfant pourrit gâté de Lucius était ton rival ?! (Pence) Ah, je ne comprend plus les jeunes daujourdhui

-Et je le croyais aussi, du moins… il y avait trois jours. De pire en pire

-Que sest-il passé pour que tu change davis ? Lui demanda Remus intrigué

-Il sest montré très gentil avec moi. Jétais tombé sur la tête et il ma entouré de ses bras. Cétait vraiment excitant, il à passé sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, jaurais voulu lembrassé. Malheureusement, il avait reprit son ton habituelle, puis Crabbe et Goyle son arrivé. Confessa-t-il dune mine déçu

-Manifeste-t-il de lintérêt pour toi ? Je veux dire, en dehors de cet événement.

-En classe de potion, il na pas cherché à me causer des problèmes, nos regard se son croisé un instant.

-Intéressant. Alors, vous lavez fait ?

-Fait quoi ? Questionna Harry aimablement, ses yeux deviennes tout rond lorsquil comprit, JAMAIS !!! Yash, dégeu !

-Oh, mais cest une chose à faire lorsquon est Gay. De toute façon, au moment venu tu ne penseras pas la même chose que maintenant.

-Il ne sait pas que je laime.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui à rien dit ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas sure.

-Sur de quoi ?

-Comment-vous vous en êtes sorti toi et Sirius ?

Remus le regarda un moment la bouche ouverte.

-je… Nous navions rien dit. Un soir ou Sirius nen pouvait plus il mest tombé dessus me disant quil ne voulait que plus jamais quon ne soit séparé, il me la fait promettre et il la promis à son tour, puis il ma embrassé. Cela avait été le plus beau moment de toute ma vie. Quand nous étions jeune, bien sur, nous avions peur de nous révélé. Il a trahi notre serment… Fini-t-il dans un murmure que même Harry nentendit rien. (jamais séparé)

-Je comprend, cest pas toujours facile. Ajouta Harry les yeux au sol.

-Harry, si sa te gêne de dire à tous le monde que tu es gay, tu nas pas à le faire. Il s'agit de ta vie sentimental, cest toi qui décide, Harry.

-Tu as raisons Remus, cest jusque… je nai aucune idée de lorientation de Draco… De Malfoy ! Et si il était hétéro ? Et si il détestait les gay ? Et si…

-Stop. On ne fabrique pas la vie avec des si ! Il souri et te fait des clin dœil, cest pas pour rien. Observe les faits !

-Peut-être quil essaye de me rendre fou ou peut-être quil ne veux que mon amitié ?

-Observe-le un peu. Cela pourra peut-être taider question de lorientation. Si tu crois vraiment quil veut de ton amitié, propose-lui alors.

-Ron et Hermione ils vont… Reprit Harry paniqué

-Comprendre, parce que ce sont tes amis. Termina calmement Remus

-Cest vrai. Admit Harry, mais Malfoy a ses amis, il aurait honte, il me la déjà prouvé, avant de partir, il a agit comme si on sétait encore bagarré parce quil ne voulait pas leur montré son intérêt pour moi.

-Cest à toi de trouvé une solution, tout comme moi et Sirius avons eu la notre.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, Et si il se retrouvait à nouveau seul avec Draco, peut-être quil arriverait à lui parler gentiment. Ce sera très dure par compte, car ses deux gorilles le suivrent partout. Harry trouverait une solution.

-Vous avez raison, je trouverai, bonne nuit Remus.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

Fin du chapitre…

Bon, je sais que ce nest pas très fameux, mais je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre, promis. Harry passera à laction.

Julie Percevent.

S.V.P. REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	3. PréauLard

Bonjour cher lecteur, je suis prêt pour le 3ème chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et S.V.P. Ne Faites Pas Attention Au Faute De Phrrenssaient!!! (Non, la je lai vraiment fait exprès, vous pouvez lire Français dans ce mot là! )

Bonne Lecture!!!

Chapitre 3 : Pré-Au-Lard 

-Harry, réveille-toi! Nous allons à Pré-Au-Lard!

-Hum… Drak… Zzzzzzzzzz……ZZzzzzzzz………

-Drak!? Cest quoi ça un Drak? Questionna Ron incrédule au survivant qui dormait encore. Ah! Une vrai bûche celui-là! Hé, Oh! Pré-Au-Lard, sa te dit quelque chose?

-Queljoukones…hummmm. Questionna-t-il dune voix pâteuse

-On est samedi.

-Déjà! Sexclama Harry soudainement réveillé et étonné

-Et oui. Lui répondit Ron en sourint

Il sétait écouler une semaine depuis la discutions avec Remus et Harry navait toujours pas réagie. À chaque fois quil croissait le Serpentard, il était avec sa bande damis, jasant et riant. Draco aussi riait avec eux, mais cela ressemblait plutôt à des rictus de moquerie, plutôt sarcastique. Quand lui et le blond sétaient retrouvé seul, Malfoy lui avait fait un vrai sourire, sincérité et joie sétendait sur son visage. Le survivant se senti fière de lui.

Harry y repensa, Draco nest pas juste beau, il est sexy, il est attrayant.

-lors, tu te grouille, Harry! Simpatienta Ron qui lui fit reprendre la réalité.

-Je mhabille

-Super! Sexclama joyeusement Ron au magasin qui se trouvait en face de lui.

-Les boutique de Farce et attrape…

-Les boutiques de Quidditch…

-La bibliothèque…

-…

-…

-Hermione, tu casses vraiment tout là! La réprimanda Ron ( Désoler, jai pas pu mempêcher )

-Ou on va? Questionna Harry

-Sa ne te plairais pas de tacheter de nouveau vêtement, tu portes toujours ceux de Dudley sous tes robes. Moi je préférerais me promener nu plutôt que de porter ce qui a appartenue à ton cousin! Dit-il tout en ajoutant une grimasse

-Pourquoi pas? Je suis tanné de ces vêtements trop grands et tout troué.

-On y va?

-Allons-y!

-Ici, cest l boutique la plus cher de tout Londre, les vêtement son sexy, mais je doute que tu veuilles dépenser ton argent là-dedans.

-Pourquoi pas? Allons jeter un coup dœil.

Ils entrent dans la boutique.

-Bonjour messieurs, vous désirer?

-Juste jeter un coup dœil, sa ira!

-Potter? Jignorais que tu faisais tes boutique ici… à moins que ce ne sois Weasley… Draco parti à rire sous sa remarque

-Ah, encore lui! Sexclama Ron avec colaire

-Bonjour Malfoy. Je me disais que se serais pas mal chouette des vêtements de ce gendre.

-Je voie… parce quil faut dire que tes vêtements sont, euh… à la mode Weasley. Dit-il avec un ricanement

Ron grogna.

-Tu thabilles toujours ici?

-Évidement, les gens important on besoins de vêtement qui mètre en cause leur image.

-Tu veux dire les gens riche.

-En fait, cela métonne de te voir ici, tes parents son mort, qui est-ce qui se prendrait la peine de te donner de largent pour te permettre dacheter tous ça?

-Je me débrouille, mes parents ne mont pas laissé sans rien! Lui répondit Harry la voix légèrement acide, il napprécie guerre quon lui rappelle quil est tout seul et que ses parents sont mort, même si cela remonte à plusieurs année déjà.

-Ah. Pourquoi cet envie soudaine davoir de la classe?

-Disons quune certaine personne ma tombé dans lœil… dit-il en le fixant dans les yeux intensément

Un frisson parcouru le corps du blond. Mais que marrive-t-il? Pensa ce dernier.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Moi? Non, non. Je vais très bien, je pensais juste à… enfin bon.

-Et est ce que tu crois que ce gendre de vêtement mirait? (Question capital, vu que cest Draco quil essaye dimpressionné)

-Bien sur, je te conseille les chandails moulant. Ceux qui colle sur la peau, ah, comme ce Ti-shirt noir la par exemple.

Harry lexamina un moment.

-Il a laire petit.

-Cest ce quil faut pour que sa colle sur la peau.

-Pourquoi il faut que sa colle sur la peau?

-Parce que tu as un excellent corps et que ce serait dommage de ne pas lafficher sous ces chandail ridiculement trop grand!

-Tes en train de dire que je suis sexy là?

-Tu es bien fait, ya rien à ajouté., et il est clair que le fait de jouer au Quidditch tas embelli. Dit Draco plus sèchement, les joues légèrement cramoisi.

-Merci. Je le prend alors!

Il en prit deux du même model, pantalon en cuire noir qui irait avec le chandail (Séré, bien sur). Une chemise du gendre froissé, rouge et une autre du même model mais noir. Il a en plus de ça, changé ses bas dépareillés et tout troué par de magnifique bas mince et noir.

Après le magasin…

-Tu as vu? Sexclama Ron

-Quoi? Demanda Harry quelque peu distrait (Il pensait encore au blond)

-Il ne nous a même pas critiqué. Continua Ron qui nen revenait pas

-Qui?

-Harry! Je tai perdu ou quoi, Hé, oh!

Il passa sa main devant ses yeux, aucune réaction de la part de Harry.

-Hum? Fit ce dernier qui venait de sen apercevoir

-Allons retrouvé Hermione.

Ron se rendit à la bibliothèque suivi de près par Harry

Fin du chapitre……………..

Il s'agissait du 3ème chapitre. Je sais quil ne se passe pas grand chose, mais le chapitre 5 est sensationnelle, cest la ou les vrai événement commence.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!! ((()))


	4. Rencontre Au Clair De Lune

Bonjour,

Il s' agit du quatrième chapitre de cet histoire, j espère que vous allez apprécier.

Disclamer : Tous droit dauteur réservé à J.K.Rowling.

Ce chapitre sera sans aucun doute le plus court de tous, mais je vous promet de me rattraper dans le chapitre 6 et 7. (Désoler si les tiret et les apostrophe napparait pas)

I love you!

DESTIN INCERTAIN Chapitre 4: Rencontre au clair de lune 

De retour à Poudlard…

Ron était toujours aussi intrigué, il alla même jusqu à penser quon avait kidnapper Draco Malfoy pour le remplacer par quelqu un dautre en utilisant du polynectar. Il n arrêtait pas de répété quaprès tout, une situation comme celle-la était déjà arrivé avec Maugry Fol Œil.

Ah Ron, tu racontes vraiment n' importe quoi! S exclama une Hermione exténué, et tu vas cesser de parler de ce garçon riche de Serpentard.

Ron lui fit la gueule et cessa aussitôt de parler, Tans mieux, il en était rendu au extraterrestre les petits bonhommes verts et poilus qui sortent de soucoupe volante pour faire des expériences pas trop catholique sur Malfoy.

Je vais faire un tour dehors en ballet, tu viens Ron?

Non. Je nai pas encore fait le devoir du professeur Rogue, tu verrais sa tête si il apprenait que je n ai pas fait mon devoir?

Ron fit une face effrayante.

Cest vrai! Ne lui laissons pas la chance de retirer des poins à Griffondor si nous le pouvons.

Alors on se revoit plus tard?

Ouais!

Harry ignorait qu il était si tard. Le ciel était sombre et déjà tout étoilé. Il trouvait ce spectacle magnifique. Il reprit le contrôle de ses sentiments, baissa un peu la tête et entreprit de faire le tour du château pour aller sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il n y avait personne autour de lui, le parc de Poudlard était vide. Pas étonnant.

Harry survola les portes du stade. Il aperçu une ombre non loin de la qui faisait des cercles dans le terrain de Quiddicth.

Harry en ignorait la raison, mais le rythme de son cœur devin subitement plus puissant à la vue de cette personne. Chose qu il comprit rapidement, sous les rayons de lune quon lui envoyait, il put reconnaître la silhouette de Draco Malfoy. Mince, rapide et puissant, ses cheveux platine lui donnait bien du charme. Son visage sérieux, nous donnait l impression qu il se concentrait sur tous ce qu il entreprenait. Son visage était fondé avec une telle finesse, qu il était difficile den détacher son regard. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient captivant, et évoquait dans l esprit de certaine personne de la sensualité. Des nuages bloquaient présentement les rayons de lune.

Harry ne savait pas approché les gens et il en était conscient. Il fit demi tour, espérant ne pas être vu.

Potter! Cest toi? Quest-ce que tu fais là?

Je…euh… Bonjour Malfoy! Je venais profiter de l air fraîche. Voler sur mon ballet me ferait le plus grand bien.

Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu avais l air de partir à linstemps? Ne me dit pas que cest à cause de moi! Je ne vais pas te manger, voyons!

Tu étais sur le terrain, je ne voulais pas te déranger et…

Le terrain de Quiddicth ne m appartiens pas, Potter, allez viens!

Harry lui fit signe par un sourire radieux à peine persible dans tout ce noir. Il se grouilla d enfourcher son ballet et alla rejoindre Draco en hauteur sur le terrain.

Salut! Lui dit Harry les yeux brillants

Tu veux faire un partie avec moi?

Tu veux jouer au Quiddicth avec moi? Questionna Harry incrédule

Oui, si tu en as envie, Lui dit Draco incertain

Mais bien sur que je veux jouer! S exclama Harry trop heureux de cet proposition

Alors nous allons combattre! Le célèbre Harry Potter VS le redoutable milliardaire, Draco Malfoy! Hurla-il d une mine joyeuse

Draco relâcha le Vif-dOr. Ils attendirent que la balle ailé séloigne. Au signal, ils enclenchèrent la puissance de leurs ballets. Harry et le blond n avait pas lâcher le vif des yeux, ils étaient cote à cote, la main tendu vers l avant, à chaque seconde ils se rapprochaient du vif-Dor. Cinq mètres, trois mètres, deux mètres… Harry accéléra et mit la main dessus.

WOOHOO! Le grand gagnant!

J allais l avoir! Comment se fait-il que tu gagnes toujours contre moi? Même lorsqu on ne fait que s entraîné tu gagnes! C est pas possible!

Tu manques de concentration Malfoy, tu ne portes pas assez attention au jeu, il n y a que le vif qui doit compter durant une partie et rien d' autre.

Mais je suis attentif! S offusqua Draco

Non. Laisse moi te rappeler le premier match ou le vif volait juste à coté de ton oreille.

J ai beaucoup changé depuis. Je ne me prend plus la peine de rire de toi lors des matchs.

Cest vrai. N empêche que tu ne recherche pas le vif-D or, tu attend après moi. Tu passes presque toute la partie à mobserver.

Je… ça c est autre chose! S exclama til nerveusement

C est ça! Ajouta Harry avec un sourire

Je t assure. J arrive à battre les Poufsoufles et les Serdaigles, mais jamais les Griffondors.

Concentre toi sur le Vif-D or et uniquement sur lui. Tu vas voir que tu me battras un jour… peut-être…

Tu me crois incapable de te vaincre, c est ça hein? Lui demanda-t il en riant

Aucun commentaire, fit Harry qui se prenait une voix plus mécanique qu habituelle

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur.

Comment on a fait pour s en rendre là? Questionna Harry qui sétait calmé

Quoi?

Regarde nous!

Oh… cest à toi de répondre.

on s entend si bien… Quelqu un qui ne nous connaît pas aurait pu juger en nous voyant en ce moment quon est les meilleurs amis du monde… et pourtant…

Mouais… n empêche que c est impossible. Fit-il dun air songeur

Comment?

Tu connais une personne sur la planète qui ne te connaît pas, toi?

Ha.Ha.Ha., fit-il dans un rire sarcastique

Draco fit un petit ricanement.

Draco, tu me permets de t appeler comme ça?

Pourquoi j interdirais mon meilleur ami de mappeler par mon prénom, hein?

…ton, ton… ton meilleur ami? Moi? Mais je croyais que Balaise, Goyle et Crabbe…

eux? On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce sont mes amis, ils sont vraiment stupide, mais ils ont besoins de moi. Je ne leur ai jamais rien confié d important. Même si Balaise est plus intelligent que les deux autres, il à l esprit pervers. Ça me plait pas.

Ah… Alors, je suis prêt à être ton meilleur ami, à la condition que tu sois le miens aussi.

Cela va de sois.

Amis pour toujours? Questionna Harry avec son petit doigt

Amis pour la vie! Confirma Draco qui prit possession du ptit doigt de Harry avec son propre petit doigt. ( prendre possession de… ? ouais… pas fort…)

Harry lui fit un sourire des plus reconnaissant. Il voulait plus que son amitié, mais si c est ce que Draco lui offrait, il l accepterait. Il se contenterait de l amitié proposer, car sa seul présence avec lui, lui faisait chaud au cœur, et cela ferait de lui le plus heureux garçon du monde.

A suivre dans le chapitre 5…

Merci davoir prit la peine de lire mon texte, vous venez de faire un exploit, croyez moi! () envoyé moi un review pour me donner vos commentaire, POWER OF HARRY POTTER! YAIIIIII!

P.S. jespère que vous navez pas compter mes fautes… en faites, il y en a tellement que je suis sur que vous vous êtes perdu dans votre calcul. Pardonnez moi, on es pas tous parfait. Hé hé!

REVIEW PLEASSSSSSSE!


	5. Étape un, terminé!

**Destin Incertain**

Bonjours! Voici le 5ème chapitre de cette histoire. Je vous remercie pour les review envoyé, je suis vraiment désole pour toute les fautes de français commise, mais je suis très flatté de votre soutiens. J' essaie toujours d' en faire le moins possible, je vous assure.

(Désoler si les – tiret- n' apparaît pas dans l' histoire, ou dans les chapitre precedant,sa ne marche jamais, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais ne vous en faites pas, les textes sont centré et les conversation sont vers la gauche, alors je crois que j' ai fait mon possible pour bien vous l' indiquer.)

BONNE LECTURE!

Chapitre 5 : Étape 1, terminé 

''- Bye Ron, j'ai quelque chose à faire, on se revoit au dîner!''

''- Mais Harry…''

Harry n'était déjà plus dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Il avait un rendez-vous avec Malfoy dans la tour d'astronomie. Ils avaient choisis cette tour parce que jamais personnes n'y allait, il faisait trop chaud, là-haut, et que c'était beaucoup trop long à escalader, il y avait au moins 15 escaliers avant de pouvoir y arriver.

Harry se rendit à emplacement exacte du rendez-vous, il en était le premier.

''- Parfait! '' S'exclama-t-il

Il alla instinctivement devant le miroir pour se placer les cheveux, mais en vain. Il s' examina un long moment, il portait un pull-over noir surmonté d'un trench gris-blanc qui lui arrivait au niveau des chevilles et un pantalon de cuir de la même couleur que son pull, ceux que Draco lui avait proposer dans la boutique, il espérait qu'ainsi il serait remarqué.

''- Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire à tes cheveux?'' Questionna Draco qui venait d' arriver

''- Salut!'' S'exclama Harry aussitôt qu'il le vit

Son cœur battait plus vite à présent, telle une gazelle qui aurait retrouver son chemin parmi les siens. Il était important, qu'absolument TOUT se passe bien. Un seul problème dans la soirée et il se pourrait qu'il se mettre à paniquer. Il ne voulait pas que la soirée se termine en drame, alors il se jura de ne pas laisser son sourire le quitter une seule fois, aussi longtemps que Draco sera là. Ce qui n' était actuellement pas trop difficile, car sourire, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Oui, sourire bêtement.

''-Salut! Si tu les as placés, laisse moi te dire que je n'y vois aucune différence. ''

''-Il est pratiquement impossible de les arranger, peut importe la façon que l'on s'y prend. Ils ont toujours été comme ça ! '' se justifia Harry

''- Ah! C'est bien! Je vois que tu as enfilé ce que je t' ai proposé, ça te vas bien! ''

''- Merci. ''

Harry le contempla d' un œil interrogateur. Pouvait-il être intéressé par lui? Maintenant que la première phase du plan était terminé, (Devenir son ami) il était prêt à la seconde : Allumer Draco. Harry n'avait aucunement l'intention d'avouer ses sentiments à son égard, il allait juste agir de façon extrêmement provocante pour voir la réaction de ce dernier à toute cette mise en scène.

''-Laisse-moi te montrer une formule que j'ai appris l'été dernier. ''

''-Je te regarde. ''

''-Avec cette formule, on peut faire disparaître n'importe quoi. Effaça Disparus. C'est le nom de la formule. Tu sais, sa peut-être utilisé pour faire disparaître des personnes ou des objets. En appliquant cette formule, lobjet ciblés n'est plus du tout détectable, lhumain sous ce sort, ne peut être vu, ni entendu, et ce, par aucun radar. Le seul moyens de se faire voir en faite, et se faire toucher, c'est qu'une autre personne qui ai subit le même sortilège se trouve avec toi, celle-ci pourra alors avoir des contacts avec l'autre, et vice-versa. De plus, la personne ne peut toucher aucun objet qui ne soit pas du sortilège sous peine de passé à travers. Le hic dans tous sa, c'est que la personne disparu ne peut se faire réapparaître toute seul. Cela prend le finité incantadem, bien ciblé, d'un autre sorcier, car sinon, la personne reste condamné deux jours disparus. Mais ne t'en fait pas, elle finit toujours par réapparaître.'' ,dit-il en souriant ''On essaie?''

''-NON!'' S'exclama Harry effrayé, ''j'ai une meilleure manière de me faire disparaître sans y être forcé deux jours.''

''-Ah ouais! Comme quoi? ''

''-J' ai une cape d'invisibilité. ''

''- Hum… C' est beaucoup moins pratique, selon moi. Bien trop facile à détecter. On t'entend respirer, on peut t'entendre marcher, on peut facilement… ''

''- Oui, mais au moins on peut réapparaître quand on veut! '', l'interrompit Harry

''-Oh allez! ''

-''Non. ''

''-Je vais me faire la formule! ''

''- Ne fait pas ça! Je suis certain que je ne serais pas capable de te faire réapparaître après! ''

''- Alors je vais attendre deux jours. T'inquiète, il ne va rien m'arriver. EFFAÇADISPARUS! ''

''- Draco, NON! '', lui hurla Harry

Et il disparut sous les yeux effrayés de Harry. Celui-ci tenta d'envoyer quelque sortilège de finité incantadem ici et là, mais en vain. Comment pouvait-on le viser correctement? Il commença à parler haut et fort dans la pièce en pivotant lentement sur ses talons, parce qu'il ne savait pas ou était situé Draco.

''-Draco. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce sortilège! Tu es bien sûr qu'il est légal? Je veux dire, ton père est reconnu pour pratiquer la magie noir. Je me demandais si il t'enseignait ce gendre de magie? Pas que je te blâme d'utiliser de telle sortilège. C'est mr. Malfoy qu'il faut blâmer! C'est sûrement lui qui ta mené la dedans! La magie noir, par compte, tu pourrais être détecté. Tu sais parfaitement que sa pratique est illégale! Il se pourrait même que Dumbledore en soit déjà au courant. Imaginons un peu ce qui pourrait t'arriver? ''

Harry continuait de surveiller la pièce. Il cherchait un indice pour l'aider à lui indiqué ou est Draco. Il lançait un sortilège une fois de temps en temps, espèrent de toute ses forces atteindre sa cible.

''-OK. Cela ne m'amuse plus Draco! Je vais devoir utiliser une plus grande dose de magie, je vais être fatigué par ta faute. Pour la dernière fois, place toi devant moi pour que je te fasse réapparaître! ''

Harry réessaya le sortilège, mais Draco n'apparut pas.

''-Très bien! '' Dit ce dernier d'une voix irrité

Celui-ci lâcha sa baguette au sol et détacha sa chemise. Il écarta les jambes, joignit ses mains et ferma les yeux, c'était la posture qu'il prenait quand il comptait effectuer une incantation mental. Il se concentra très fort sur le sortilège qu'il voulait utiliser, pour un effet efficace et sans faille.

Les premières effets se firent apercevoir quand un petite brise de vent sorti du sol, suivi d'une plus grosse brise qui fit virevolter ses vêtements et qui envoya ses cheveux en l'air. Potter ouvrit ses yeux, rouge comme le feu.

Il était fin prêt. :

''-Finité… INCANTADEM! ''

Un éclat de lumière rouge et or traversa la pièce dans toutes les directions, créant une vague de puissance de trois cents soixante degrés. Si Draco Malfoy était encore dans cette pièce, il était impossible qu'il l'ait manqué.

Une fois l'incantation terminé il fléchit les jambes. Harry s'agenouilla lentement par terre et respira à fond, il allait être fatigué et il était persuadé qu'il serait bombardé de question dans quelque instemps, mais les choses n'était pas tel qu'il le pensait.

Il avait trouvé Draco, gisant au centre de la pièce, arraché de ses vêtements et inconscient.

-'' DRACOOO! ''

Fin du chapitre 5…

Je suis désolé pour les fautes, j'espère que vous apprécier mon histoire. Envoyé moi des review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

REVIEW MORTEL! REVIEW!


	6. Découverte

**Destin Incertain**

**Hé, salut!**

Dites, je me demandais si les lecteurs se prenaient la peine de lire les petits mots de l'auteur avant de lire l'histoire, le faites-vous? O.O? (Moi je le fais quand c'est pas trop long) Alors, je me demandais si vous pouviez me rendre un petit service :

Lorsque vous auriez terminé de lire et que vous m'enverrai un review pour me donner vos impressions, pouvez-vous marquer quelque chose qui ressemble à ''oui, je l'ai lu ta misérable introduction. '' si personne ne le fait, je saurai que personne ne la lit, alors je ne me donnerai pas la peine de l'écrire, compris?

Bon, je vais arrêter de vous embêter. Bonne lecture!

Disclamer : Tout est à J.K.Rowling.

Destin Incertain

Destin Incertain Chapitre 6 : Découverte

Draco fut conduit de toute urgence à l'infirmerie de l'école. Harry, lui, ne put tirer aucune information venant de l'infirmière, on le mit dehors avant même qu'il n'ait l'opportunité d'ouvrir la bouche.

''-Ah… mais… ''

''-Dehors! Dehors! DEHORS! '', lui cria l'infirmière.

Habituellement l'infirmière était gentille et souriante, mais Harry l'avait dérangé de son travail déjàsix fois, et ce, dans la même soirée.

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez et il soupira, résigné.

''-Allons, allons Harry. Tu vois bien que Pompom a du travail. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à la déranger sans arrêt? '' demanda la voix de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui.

''-Professeur Dumbledore! '', s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers lui, '' Je suis inquiet, je veux savoir si on sait ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi ça prend autant de temps? Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Et…et pourquoi on ne me dit rien à moi! C'est quand même moi qui l'ai traîné sur mon dos! C'est moi qui… ''

''-Une phrase à la fois. '', le coupa son professeur, ''Pour qui t'inquiètes-tu autant, dis-moi? ''

''-CELA PARAÎT EVIDENT…! ''

Harry prit un temps pour se calmer. Il se montrait très impatient et le savait. Il ferma les yeux et répondit avec tout le contrôle qu'il put.

''- Il s'agit de Draco, monsieur. Draco Malfoy. ''

Harry baissa la tête. Il se sentait coupable de ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était senti faible à ce moment là. Car, s'il aurait prit moins de temps à exécuter le sortilège, il aurait pu, peut-être, empêcher ce qui s'était produit. C'était en quelque sorte de sa faute. Et il s'en voulait.

''-Ooh! C'est Mr. Malfoy qui vous préoccupe autant? Oui, oui, si je me souviens bien, notre jeune infirmière m'a dit que c'était toi qui avait transporté Mr. Malfoy en ces lieux. ''

''-Oui, c'est exact! ''répondit Harry, '' J'ai quand même le droit de savoir si il va bien!''

''-Dans ce cas, il va falloir me suivre dans mon bureau. '', lui dit l'homme.

Que s'était-il passé? Pour la 199fois!

Le directeur s'assit derrière son bureau, tout en offrant à Harry de s'asseoir. Le jeune garçon prit place. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. L'infirmerie se trouvait de l'autre coté de l'école.

''-J'aurais quelque petite question à te poser, avant que tu ne puisses le voir. ''

Harry hocha la tête. Des questions? C'était lui qui voulait en poser.

''-Tu es le dernier élève, je crois… à avoir vu Mr. Malfoy dans les corridors. Où l'as-tu vu, exactement? '', Questionna le directeur, joignant ses mains sur son bureau.

''-J'étais avec lui. '', expliqua Harry. '' Il m'avait proposé d'aller le rejoindre dans la tour d'astronomie. ''

''-Bien, bien. Étais-tu seul avec lui à ce moment-là? ''

''-Bien sur! Ron et Hermione ne sont pas au courant que nous nous fréquentions. Les amis de Draco non plus, je crois. ''

''-Y a-t-il quelque chose, un détail que tu arrives à te souvenir? Que faisiez-vous là? ''

''-Nous sommes allés, parce que nous voulions nous parler. Dans la discussion, Draco m'a parlé d'un sortilège qu'il avait appris. Il a ensuite appliqué ce sortilège et il est disparu. ''

''-De quel sortilège s'agit-il? ''

''-C'est le… Effaça disparus… un nom comme ça… ''

''-Certes, mais l'application de ce sortilège est formellement interdit. À moins que tu n'ai un permis légalisant sa pratique. Comme pour les aurores. Ignoriez-vous ce fait là? ''

''-J'imagine que Draco savait ce qu'il faisait. J'avais quelque doute après avoir entendu sa signification. Et quand Draco a dit qu'il allait utiliser le sortilège sur lui, j'ai paniqué. Il ne prenait pas ce que je lui disais au sérieux, il disait de ne pas m'inquiéter. Il doit sûrement s'être déjà servi du sortilège plus tôt dans sa vie. Il avait l'air si confiant… ''

''-Ensuite? ''

''-J'ai utilisé un anti-sortilège sur toute la pièce, après dix minutes maximum. Il ne peut pas s'être produit grand chose dans ce laps de temps. Je crois que c'était plutôt cinq minutes… En tout cas, c'était trop court pour que quelque chose de grave n'arrive. ''

La panique prenait dessus de lui. Trois minutes… douze minutes… cinq minutes… il ne savait plus. Ce n'était pas aussi capital à ce moment là, il n'avait pas noté. Il n'avait pas assez porté attention autour de lui. Il était si inquiet par Draco… peut-être que finalement, ils n'étaient pas que tout les deux dans la pièce…

''-Mais, c'est arrivé… ''

''-ARRGH! Je ne sais pas! Je ne m'en souvient pas! Il n'y avait rien de bizarre, on expérimentait un sortilège, ce qui l'a fait disparaître et quand je l'ai fait réapparaître, il était inconscient! ''

''-Pendant combien de temps a t'il été inconscient? ''

''-Je l'ignore! Dès que je l'ai fait apparaître, j'ai couru à l'infirmerie avec son corps sur mon dos. Il… Il s'est fait battre par quelque chose qui lui voulait du mal, c'est clair! ''

Les yeux du Directeur brillaient. Il avait un air très sérieux et il avait écouté très attentivement tout ce que Harry lui avait dit.

''-Il ne s'est pas fait battre. '' déclara-t-il.

''-Pas fait battre! Vous avec vu dans l'était qu'il était? Les ecchymoses, les plaies sanglantes, les vêtements en lambeaux! C'est sûrement PAS une grippe qui la frappé comme ça! ''

Les poings serrés, la colère l'avait gagné. Mais voyant l'air grave du directeur et en sachant que ce n'est pas en réagissant comme ça qu'il verrait Draco, il prit une bonne respiration. Ce qu'il était stressé.

''-Ce que tu vas entendre, je le crains, ne vas pas te plaire. C'est un sujet très délicat, très difficile pour la personne qui l'a vécu. C'est pourquoi, cela doit toujours être pris au sérieux. '', Expliqua Dumbledore. '' Draco a été abusé. Il a subit un traumatisme et il ne pourra pas sortir de l'infirmerie avant plusieurs semaines. Il subira des analyses, bientôt j'espère. Il refuse qu'on le touche et il souhaite être tout seul. C'est une réaction normale, mais ça cause tout de même un problème. Si nous ne l'analysons pas rapidement, j'ai bien peur que son agresseur ne reste en liberté. ''

''-Son agresseur? Mais…? Comment? Vous parlez d'un viol? '', murmura Harry d'une voix choquée. ''Non…Non! C'est pas possible! J'étais là! J'aurais vu quelque chose! Je m'en serais rendu compte! ''

Harry parti en larme s'essuyant les yeux avec ses bras. Il se sentait idiot, il se sentait stupide, il se sentait coupable. Par son manque de vigilance, Draco avait été violé. Si seulement il avait détourné la conversation, Draco n'aurait pas fait usage de ce sortilège. Ou bien il n'aurait pas du venir à la tour avec Draco. Ou peut-être…

''-Harry. Ca ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer. Le mal est fait, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je veux que tu cesses de pleurer. Même si ça fait mal. Ensuite, je te laisserai aller voir Draco. Il ne veut voir personne, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Sauf qu'il t'a réclamé, alors, pour sa santé, je t'en prie, ne le déçois pas. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir, si tu pleures, tu ne feras qu'aggraver son cas. Tu ne dois pas parler de ce qui est arrivé, à moins qu'il n'aborde le sujet. Tu ne dois pas le bousculer, ni tenter de le toucher, même si ce n'est que pour lui tenir la main. Il pourrait très mal l'interpréter. Allez, va! ''

Harry se leva et marcha rapidement vers la porte. Dumbledore savait qu'il comprenait et que Harry savait déjà quel comportement adopter.

''-Oh… et ne dit rien à personne… ''

Harry hocha la tête et il franchi le seuil de la porte. Il marcha rapidement, avec, à la main, une autorisation signée pour aller à l'infirmerie.

Soudainement, il entendit un hurlement venant de l'infirmerie. Il couru et défonça la porte. Il se rendit jusqu'au bout du couloir de l'infirmerie. Draco se tenait la, avec une expression terrifiée, recroquevillé dans un coin du mur. L'infirmière tentait de lui parler gentiment. Il semblait vouloir rester le plus loin possible d'elle.

''-Mais voyons, venez manger… je suis sur que vous avez faim. Les traitements ont dû vous ouvrir l'appétit. Vous allez mourir de faim. ''

''-Ca m'est égal! Allez vous en… ALLEZ-VOUS EN! ''

Et il hurla à nouveau, espérant disparaître dans le mur. Le hurlement était rempli de terreur, il avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et il tremblait de partout. Harry aperçu distraitement les lèvres ensanglanté de Draco, et son cou était bleuté. C'était atroce… Harry essaya de lui parler en lançant l'autorisation à l'infirmière. Qui parti à bout de nerf. Il s'approcha en faisant de petit pas précautionneux. Il le fixait tandis que Draco ne l'avait pas encore regardé, préférant cacher son visage.

''-Dr…Draco… '', Dit-il en ravalant sa salive. ''C'est moi Harry… Je suis venu ici, parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi et qu'il parait que tu me réclamais… alors… mais, si tu veux, je peux partir… ''

Le survivant était accroupi devant le blessé. Il ne s'approcha pas à plus de deux mètres, préférant garder ses distances. Il savait ce que c'était, il comprenait quand Draco disait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on ne le touche.

Reconnaissant la voix de son ami, Draco tourna le visage vers Harry. Son regard se troubla. Des tonnes d'émotion passèrent dans son regard, ce qui fit comprendre à Harry que la situation était bien plus affreuse qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Draco se releva péniblement, tout en fixant les yeux d'Harry. Il avait crié et pleuré sans arriver à se contrôler depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. La présence de Harry avait agit en tant que tranquillisant. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Parce qu'aucun autre son ne parvenait à lui. Il n'était que tous les deux et c'est ce qui le mystifiait autant. Par confiance, Harry osa s'approcher de l'endroit ou Draco était. Prit de panique à nouveau, le jeune homme fit un bon de 5 mètres en arrière. Ce qui stoppa Harry dans ses pas. Sans comprendre pourquoi, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, Draco l'attristait. Il baissa les yeux, ce qui rompit le contacte de leur regard. Sans crier, au grand étonnement de Harry, Draco parla.

''-Ne m'approche pas……….. je suis sale… ''

Sa voix se brisa. Harry ferma les yeux, pour laisser une larme glisser sur sa joue.

À suivre… 

**_Je veux des review! _**

**_Des questions à propos de l'histoire? Posez-les! Je vous répondrais avec un reply._**


End file.
